


Safe and Warm

by xTarmanderx



Series: TW Live Bingo [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Josh and Theo bond in the tunnels.





	Safe and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline for season 5 is a little skewed here (I messed some things up) but it was for the sake of plot. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> For the bingo prompt: Cuddling for warmth.

The chimera stared down at his hands, at the blood that had dried and was currently flaking from his skin. He didn’t know why it bothered him. His whole life had been a bloodbath, one that he’d never been able to escape. Even now, surrounded by his own makeshift pack, he was still trapped under the thumb of his masters. The very thought of the word made his lips curl in a sneer and he swallowed hard, stretching his fingers slowly out. Dried blood cracked along his knuckles, a few minuscule flakes fluttering to the ground. They landed on his boots, lost in the darkness.

“Hey.” A gentle voice that was far too kind made his head snap up, his mask sliding easily into place. The other chimera paused uncertainly, twisting his fingers around the water bottle in his hand. “Need some help washing that off?”

“I didn’t ask for your help.” Theo says coolly, drawing his shoulders up. The other boy nods and steps forward, holding the water bottle between them as some kind of peace offering.

“I know. Just like I know you didn’t actually want Donovan to die.” Theo sucks in a quiet breath at that, narrowing his eyes at the tan skinned boy in front of him.

“How did you-“

“I followed you to the library. I saw you run in just as Stiles was coming out. I watched you clean and drag his body out into the woods. I...I heard you upset.” The boy chews on his lower lip for a moment. Some of the tension releases from the set of Theo’s shoulders and he sighs, nodding down at the bottle. The other boy screws off the cap and begins to pour it over his hands, gently massaging his fingers as he scrapes the blood away.

“I sent him there to die. I knew Stiles was smarter. Stiles...he....” Theo’s voice quivered for a moment and he tightens his jaw, clearing his throat. “It doesn’t matter. He’s dead. And if we aren’t more careful, all of us will be.”

“Not with you protecting us. You’re our alpha, right?” The boy smiles hesitantly, making Theo’s stomach churn. “You’ll keep us safe.” The last is the water trickles from the bottle and Theo drops his gaze to his now clean hands. He scrubs them against his jeans, raising an eyebrow as he looks at the boy he thinks is named Josh. The other doesn’t even flinch, just broadens his smile and caps the bottle closed. “I should go get some sleep. Do you need anything?”

“No.” Theo’s clipped tone makes the smile falter and he internally curses, sighing. “Thank you.” This time the words come out gentler, more sincere than he’d wanted. But Josh settles in ease instantly and that smile does something strange to him. He watches the other chimera walk away, back down the tunnel where he knew the rest of his pack had been sleeping. He rarely bothered checking in on them, but tonight he felt inclined.

After cleaning himself up a little more and changing into a fresh shirt and sweatpants, Theo grabbed his pillow and blanket and makes his way down the tunnel. He follows the faint scent of Josh and the other chimeras, filtering out everything else as he goes. A few turns later and he arrives in a small alcove that’s tucked away from everything. Josh is huddled up inside of it, curled as tight as he can be as he uses his thin jacket for a pillow.

“Move over.” Theo says simply, tossing his blanket down. It’s really more of a thin comforter, but it’s worn down and faded over the years. Still, Josh doesn’t complain as he moves aside and lets Theo spread the material evenly. When Josh doesn’t lay back down, he rolls his eyes and tosses his pillow into the middle. “Why are you freezing yourself down here?” He asks, laying down and rolling on his side to face the other boy. He knows Hayden, Corey, and Tracy have made their own cozy nest. Now that he thinks about it, he doesn’t ever think he’s seen Josh down there with them when it’s time to sleep.

“I have bad nightmares.” Josh admits softly, looking away. “My screams were waking them up too much. I didn’t want to be a pain.” The boy settles on his side, mirroring Theo. “Why did you follow me?”

“I don’t know.” Theo confesses, his expression pinched. Josh shivers and he huffs, reaching out and gripping the other’s shoulder. He manhandles him closet until he’s against Theo’s chest, settling his head on top of Josh’s. “This will warm you up.”

“Thank you, Theo.” Josh nuzzles into his chest without hesitation, breathing a quiet sigh of contentment. “If I scream-“

“I’ll wake you, don’t worry. You’re safe.” He murmurs softly. It’s not quite the truth, but he won’t make a promise that he isn’t sure he can keep.

“Always feel that way lately.” Josh mumbles out. Before Theo has a chance to process and question the statement, Josh is breathing slowly and evenly against his collarbone, each puff of warm breath making something stir in his chest.

Theo closes his eyes and slides a hand down Josh’s back, drawing the other even closer as he tangles their legs together. He acts on instinct, pressing a tender kiss to the other’s forehead before settling his chin overtop of Josh’s head. Huddled for warmth in the alcove, Theo finds some peace of mind. They sleep soundly that night.


End file.
